falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Розлом (локація)
Розлом ( ) — локація Lonesome Road, доповнення до Fallout: New Vegas. Місцезнаходження Розлом — зруйнована штормами місцевість поблизу Гоупвіля. Він перебуває, за словами Джошуа Грехема, поблизу Долини Смерті та шосе 127, тобто на захід від Мохаве. На південь від Розлому знаходиться Велика Гора. Історія До Великої війни земля, відома зараз як Розлом, була територією ракетної бази Гоупвіль і міста під захистом цієї бази, Ештона. Оскільки Гоупвіль не був важливою частиною системи балістичного захисту, то там проводилися важливі метеорологічні досліди вчених з дослідницького комплексу «Велика Гора». Ці досліди в результаті призвели до катастрофи, через яку утворилися жахливі піщані бурі, безчинствуючі в Розломі. Крім цього проекту, комплекс Велика Гора також брав участь й в інших: одного разу вся місцева комуна хіпі, яка протестує проти американо-китайської війни, була спіймана офіцерами, одягненими у нову версію броні ліквідаторів заворушень поліцейського управління Лос-Анджелеса, і відправлена у Велику Гору в якості піддослідних кроликів. Судячи з усього, Велика війна застала зненацька солдатів в цьому районі, оскільки МБР так і залишилися у своїх шахтах. Можливо, також, що через вищезазначені метеорологічні експерименти солдати загинули або дезертирували. Тиша накрила землю на два століття, протягом яких сюди не ступала нога людини. Але в кінцевому підсумку в цій місцевості влаштувалася маленька група тих, що вижили, ведених Кур'єром. Вони не тільки вижили, але й почали процвітати, і в місто почали з'їжджатися нові поселенці. Це привернуло увагу НКР, яка вирішила анексувати місто, щоб забезпечити безпеку ліній постачання з Розлому в Пустку Мохаве. Також це привернуло увагу Легіону Цезаря, який спробував «перерізати» нові лінії постачання (першими двома були 15-я траса та Нью-Канаан), посилаючи фрументарів та ассассинів досліджувати місцевість після того, як армія Легіону зіткнулася з військами Республіки, розміщеними тут. Але ця війна не знищила поселення. Кур'єр, який повертався в Розлом, ніс з собою посилку з Наварро за замовленням НКР, в якій була копія ЕД-Е. Коли це пристрій було активовано мешканцями Розлому, він послав сигнал недіючим ядерним ракетам, що зберігаються в своїх шахтах. Вони почали вибухати одна за однією, викликаючи сильні землетруси. Цілі батальйони солдатів НКР виявилися замкнені через це, разом зі своїми ворогами з Легіону. Ця катастрофа створила Розлом в його нинішньому вигляді: там, де продувається здираючими шкіру вітрами лабіринт каньйонів, населений жахливими монстрами. Розлом об'єднав НКР иа Легіон. Вітри здерли з них шкіру, а радіація перетворила їх у гулей, і в результаті вони стали міченими: створіннями без шкіри, сповненими ненависті до всього, що їх оточує. Катастрофа дала перепочинок Легіону, який програв першу битву за дамбу Гувера, і дала йому можливість відновитися після втрат. Також вона справила на світло найбільшу, але при цьому найменш відому загрозу післявоєнної цивілізації американського південно-заходу — Улісса. Катастрофа одночасно травмувала його психіку і надихнула його тим, який вплив одна людина, така як Кур'єр, може надати на історію. Примітки * Карту «Розлому» можна знайти на метеорологічної станції Великої Гори (Old World Blues). * В англійській версії гри про Розлом згадує Джонсон Неш: First deadbeat we hired to do the job canceled. Hope a storm from the Divide skins him alive. Well, that's where you came in. ''(Перший голодранець, якого ми найняли на цю роботу - відмовився. Сподіваюся бурі Розлому освежуют його живцем. І тут з'являєшся ти.), що є прямим натяком не тільки на локацію, але й на істот, що мешкають там. Однак у російській локалізації ця репліка перекладено так: ''Перший, кого ми найняли на цю роботу, потім відмовився. Ось паразит! Сподіваюся, йому це ще зарахується! І ось тут на сцену виступаєш ти. * Про Розлом згадує Кесс. Якщо запитати її про поводження зі зброєю, вона згадає, що в Розломі є умільці, здатні майстерно обходитися з вибухівкою. Мабуть, Кесс знала людей з Розлому ще до катастрофи. * У тизері доповнення можна помітити, що сам Великий Розлом представляв собою довоєнний промисловий центр, і що в нього вироблялася унікальна зброя. Поява Галерея Divide.jpg Divide.png Divide2.png Divide3.png CaveOfTheAbaddon.png FONV-Lonesome-Road-Screenshot-1.jpg Nvdlc03dividepleximap.png|Довоєнна карта Розлому. de:Die Kluft en:The Divide es:La Divisoria fr:Ligne de Partage pl:Rozpadlina pt:The Divide ru:Разлом (локация) Категорія:Локації Lonesome Road Категорія:Локації, згадувані в Honest Hearts Категорія:Локації, згадувані у Fallout: New Vegas Категорія:Локації, згадувані в Dead Money Категорія:Локації, згадувані в Old World Blues